fresh start
by mellay
Summary: in this story you play as my oraginal character shara.
1. Chapter 1

fresh start

our stories starts as shara is asked to head to sinnoh.

oak: ok shara i need you to head to sinnoh and meet up with prof rowan

shara: are you gonna give me a pokemon

oak: no just keep your pikachu

shara: right

and as shara leaves as ash come in

now at the docks a bunch of shara's fans ask for her autograph

girl 1: look it's the league champion shara

girl 2: can you sign my backpack

shara: no

and so shara get's on the boat where she is met by prof rowan

shara: i'll be glad when i'm in sinnoh

rowan: because no one reconize you

shara: right

rowan: let's get to my room and we can get to the reason why you came to see me

30 minutes leater shara gets her pokemon

5 long hours leater

rowan: so what are yoou gonna do now

shara: i'm gonna stay at the resort for awhile then i'll deside

rowan: alright

30 minutes leater

shara: is there a resvertion for a shara star

woman yes right this way

and so shara checks in and turns in for the night

two weeks leater shara finds her self in sunyshore

shara: (should i take the league now or leater)

and then volkner comes up to her

volkner: can i help you

shara: (turning around)n-no i'm just wondering if there's a place for a trainer

volkner: matter of fact there is you instred

shara: yes do you know where I can find the gym leader

volkner: that would be me

shara: (pink)oh

volkner: my name is volkner what's your's

shara: it's shara (sticking out hand)

volkner: that's nice name, now if you don't mind please come with me, we have some thongs to ducess

shara: alright (he's got a nice ass)

A/N I hope you'll enjoy this volkner love story. (it's my first)


	2. Chapter 2

where we left off you where about to join volkners gym. And now let our story contiue

It's been two month since shara came to the gym , and the she meets flint

flint: so where's this relly hot woman you here talking about

volkner: don't call her hot stright to her face

flint: alright where is she

volkner: i'll call her

and so volkner calls shara

volkner : shara can you come here for a sec

shara: sure(jumping)

and the shara lands next to flint

flint: shit volkner you could have told me she was ganna do that

volkner: that was the fun part

shara: what did you want volkner

volkner: i wanted you to meet my best friend flint

shara: nice to meet you(sticking out hand)

flint: (takeing shara's hand) the pleasure is mine, would you like to get to know each other over lunch

shara: no thanks i have to get mind and volkners pokemon to the pokemon center(leaving)

volkner: she totly shot you down

flint: ya but you where right she's hot , so how do you feel about her

volkner: (pink)well she is agood trainer

flint: if i know you which i do , you like her more than a friend

volkner: well i

flint: denining it she my have turned me down but she take your offer

volkner: you think so

flint: yes

A couple days leater shara is using the gym's phone to call oak

oak: so shara are you calling from the pokemon center

shara: no i'm using the gym's

oak: alright

shara: and now for the reason why you called

oak: it's time for the hoenn championships

shara: crap i totly forgot

oak: you need to be there by next friday

now with volkmer

volkner: where's shara

man: she's in makeing a call

volkner: alright

man: wait

volkner: what

man: i don't think she wanted to be distrubed

volkner: and

now back with shara

shara: alright i'll make the peprations

and the oak sees volkner

oak: who's that behind you

shara:(turning around) volkner

volkner: you know prof oak

shara: yes, prof oak this is volkner the sunyshore gym leader

oak: nice to meet you

volkner: same here

and so volkner finds that shara has to leave

volkner: what , i'm going with you

shara: alright

A/N thanks for reading I promise it'll get better in the net chapters.

thank you again


	3. Chapter 3

WHERE WE LEFT OFF SHARA AND VOLKNER WHERE ABOUT TO HEAD TO THE HOUENN CHAMPIONSHIPS, AND NOW LET OUR STORY START.

shara: can I have two tickets for the houenn reagion

woman: sure that will cost 200 poke

and so shara and volkner get to houenn reagion

elm: i'm glade that you could make it

shara: i'm just glade to be here

elm: so who's this young man shara

shara: oh , his name is volkner, volkner this is prof elm

both: nice to meet you

elm: so shara are we gonna see some good battles form you

shara: you know

and then prof elm leaves

volkner: what did her

mean by good battles from you

shara: nothing important

volkner: alright

and then someone grabs shara from behind

lance: got ya

shara: get off me lance

lance: is that a way to greet a friend

shara: look who's talking

and then wallace grabs shara's left arm and steven grabs here

both: hay shara

shara what are you two doing

steven: were takeing our share of you

shara: i'm not some thimg that you can just clame

and flint comes up to volkner

flint: looks like you got comption volkner

volkner: when did you get here flint

flint: did you forget that all the championships are beaing held this week

volkner: that's this week

flint: yes, you better clame her before one of them do

volkner: our relestionship is not like that

flint: sure

and then prof oak come up to shara

oak: looks like you have your hands full shara

shara: yes i do, can't you do anything about it

oak:ok can't you guys see that shara is not instred in any of you, pluse were about to start so go to your reagions area

all: alright

steven: i'm not even a chapion

shara: then what are you doing here

steven: i'm the sponcer of this event

oak: any ways shara has to get ready

flint: hay shara

shara: what are you doimg here

flint: i'm a ekeit 4 member

shara: then sholud you be getting ready

oak: and so should you

both: right

30 minutes leater they start

cynthia: i see you made it to the top of the houenn league

shara: yes i did

and now with flint and volkner

volkner: i wonder what shara is doing with the houenn eleite 4

flint: i dont know but by days end were gonna find out

now back with cynthia and shara

cynthia: you know that volkner is looking this way

shara: h-he is

cynthia: oh ho you like volkne don't you

shara: m-maybe

cynthia oh i'll get you two hooked up

shara: n-no don't

cynthia: you love him don't you

shara: y-yes i do

cynthia: don't worry i'll flint to help me

now with flint and volkner

volkner: i wonder what they are talking about

flint: i don't know bout here comes cynthia

and so cynthia tell flint her plan to get them toghter

volkner: what did cynthia want

flint: nothing much ,were just gonnaq go out for drinks after this

volkner: alright

and then a man tells them to get into place

man: alright everyone to your places

45 minutes it's shara's turn to go out

auncer: and now for the houenn leauge champion shara

both: she's the houenn leauge champion

cynthia: yes she is

flint and you knew this

cynthina: yes

volkner: and you didn't tell us,why

cynthia: i figured that she'll tell you whe she war ready

leater that night

cynthia: volkner knows that your the houenn league champion

shara: i figured that he would after ealer(looking at volkner)

and then flint realizes that shara is staring at volkner

flint : (nuging volkner) shara staring at you

volkner: (red) she is

and then cynthia pull shara by thw arm to go out

cynthia: lets go

shara: ok

30 minutes leater

cynthina: here put this on

shara: i can choose my own clothes

20 minutes leater

shara: how do i look

cynthia: nice

30 minutes leater at a bar

flint: her comes shara dnd cynthia

volkner:where

shara: you never told me that this would be a set up

cynthia: if i told you ,you've never have came

and so they sit down

cyntha: dosen't shara look nice tonight

volkner: (red)y-yes

flint: you look nice two cynthia

cynthia: i wear this every day flint

and so cynthia and flint leave

and now shara and volkner are alone outside

volkner: how come you didn't tell me that you wher the houenn league champion

shara: i thought it wasn't important

volkner: them why did you leave houenn

shara: i was tierd of the fans chasing me around all the time

volkner: i know how you feel

and the shara accdently steps on a shinx's tail

shinx: sssssshhhiiinnnx

shara: oh shit i'm sorry shinx

and then volkner catches the shinx

volkner: i'll get it

few minutes leater

volkner: here you can have it

shara: thanks

and the the ground they wher standing on colapes on the and they fall

volkner: i got you

few minutes leater at the bottom of the hill

volkner: are you ok(red)

shara: (red)yes thanks to you

and then volkner's luxray lands on top of them and makes volkner kiss shara

volkner:(blood red)sorry (getting up)

shara: it's alright

and then shara tries to leave but volkner stops her by kissing her again

after a breif make out session

volkner: sorry but i love you so much

shara: you don"t have to applaige, cause i love you to

after another make out session

volkner: we better get going back

30 minutes leater at there rooms

cynthia: you go to tell me what happend(noticing shara's clothes)

shara:not now

cythina: ok but why are your clothes durity

shara: we fell of a cliff after i steped on a shinx's tail

cynthia: sure

and so they turn in for the night

flint: why are you clothes durity

volkner: that tends to happen if you fell off a cliff

flint: well did anything else happen

volkner:no why

flint: somethung had to happen cause you have on hell of a boner

volkner: well

flint i bet you left one hell of an impresion on her

and so they turn in for the night

A/n that's it for now my hand are getting taird ,see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

where we left off shara and the others have reached where the championships are beaing held.

the next day

anouncer: ok would the kanto eleit 4 come foward

and then flint sits down hard next to shard

flint: so shara tell me what wappend yesterday

shara: what did volkner say

flint: he said that you guys fell off a cliff after a shinx attacked you

shara: that's what's happend

and then lance trys to hug shara

shara: nice try lance

lance: why not

shara: can't you see to that i'm not instred

and the steven trys to grab shara

shara: nice try steven

steven: aw why not

shara: can't you guys see that i'm not instred in any of you, even you flint

flint: ya but i do know who you are

and the volkner comes up to them

volkner: are you ready

shara: yes

flint: don't forget that your match is at three

shara: i won't

30 mintues leater after lunch

shara: so what do you want to do

volkner: how about we train that shinx you got

shara: alright

few minutes leater

shara: shinx's come out and use thunder fang

and that goes on for a while

shara: (hugging volkner)mmmm i can see why your the last gym leader

volkner: and i can see why you made it to become thne houeen league champion

and then volkner kisses shara

shara: you smell good

volkner well you look fine

and then shara's poke gear goes off

ring ring

shara: hello

oak: shara you need to be here in 30 minutes

shara: alright i'll be there

volkner: looks like our time is up

30 minutes leater at the arena

anouncer: and now for the houenn league campionship, champion bring out your pokemon

shara: alright charzard come on out

now with the others

flint: wow she's got an awsome fire type, and i never seen it before

oak: that's because it's from kanto

and then shara brings out ferligtor

shara: come out ferligtor

flint: another one i never seen

elm: that's because it's from jhoto

and then shara brings out septile

shara: come out septile

volkner: where's that one from

berch: that's from houenn

and the dhara brings out pikachu

flint:look volkner she has a pikachu

volkner: i can see that

flint: the question where did she get it

oak: i gave it to her

flint: it was her first pokemon

oak: yes

volkner: how do you all know so much about her pokemon

oak: we all gave her a pokemon, and kept in touch with her

flint: what other pokemon does she have

oak: on our last call she has a pikachu, ralts,cranidos,riolu,chimchar

flint: that's only 5

volkner: she also has a shinx's

flint: how do you know that

volkner: i cought it for her yester day

flint: oh really

volkner: yes really

anouncer: and the winner is

flint: there anouncing the winner

volkner: it's shara

flint: how do you know that

volkner: well if you wernt to busy yacking you have noticed

anouncer: the winner is shara

crawed: shara shara

few minutes leater outside abounch of fans ask shara for autograph

girl: can i have your autograph

shara: sure

and then volkner comes out

flint: looks like shara has a lot of fans,but it dosen't look like she's enjoying her self

volkner: i know how she feels

and the flint and volkner goes up to shara

flint: congrats shara(hugging her)

shara: (turining around) your hurting me

and then flint taps shara on the shoulder

volkner:congrats shara(taping shara)

and then the fan girs notice volkner and flint

girls: oh my gosh it's filnt and volkner

flint: hi ya

girls: can we have your autographs

flint: sure

volkner: arg

shara: when is it your turn flint

filnt:in an hour

shara: ok let me go get my pokemon to the center and then i'll come watch your match

A/N that's it for now i hoped you liked it thus far,the next chapters are gonna come up as soon as i get the time to type them.


	5. Chapter 5

where we left off it's a hour before flint's time to battle,and now let our story start

30 minutes leater shara returns to watch flint's battle

shara: i did i miss an thing

volkner: no the battle just started

and then shara sit's down next to volkner and then grabs his hand

volkner: (red)s-shara

shara: yes

volkner: look at me

shara: (looking over)what is it

and then volkner kisses shara

few minutes leatter

volkner: please stay with me tonight

shara: ok when we get back to sunystore i'll move in with you

volkner: no i mean tonight

shara: (bright red)a-alright

volkner: ok then i'll ask flint to stay with a friend tonight

shara: alright but i'll need some time to get ready

volkner: take all the time you'll need, i'll come get you when i'm done

30 minutes leater

volkner: hay flint can you stay with cynitha tonight

flint: what about shara

volker: she's gonna stay with me

flint: your gonna make shara mine

volkner: yes

now with shara and cynthia

shara: hay cynthia you don't mind if flint stays with you for the test of the trip

cynthia: so your gonna take it to the next step

shara: maybe

cynthia: try this one on (holding up a pice of lunagry)

shara: i have my own

cynthia: try it on

and so shara put's the langary

cytmthia: oh ya he'll go crazy when he sees you in that

two hours leater

volkner :are you ready

shara: yes let's go

and the shara grabs his arn but the he puts his arm around shara's wist

30 minutes leater

tshara: that food was great

volkner: i'm glade you enjoyed it

then they leave and then run into lance

lance : so this is who your with

shara: so what if

lance: he's so young

shara: he's the same age as me

lance: are you sure you can trust him, he does have a lot of fans

shara: and so do we

lance:arn't you sure that he doesn't have a girl friend

shara: at least i didn't have to find the hard way that's he's married

lance: what, how, is that the reason why you left me

shara: yes ,and as far as how i found out phobe

and then shara and volkner leave

30 minutes leater

volkner: does lance make you mad(hugging shara)

shara: yes ,you won't do that to me

volkner: no i've never do that any woman

shara: really

volkner: ieven felt a shark whean we first met

shara: you felt that to

volkner: someone once wrote , thta we find love in the weairdest ways, and we might not even see it though it's in frount of us

shara: he also said that we are drawn to our loved ones

volkner: that's right i'm very drawn to you

and the shara tells volkner about her past

volkner: so your telling me that your old

shara: no just my soul is

volkner : they do say that age brings wisdom

shara: ok now your starting to sound like prof oak

volkner: oh really(putting hand behind head) any ways i love you for who you are , not your past

shara: thanks(hugging volkner)

volkner: come on i want to see as movie before it's to late

A/N the next chapter is gonna have a sami lemon, so please read the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

where we left off volkner and shara where about to go to the movies .

And now let the story start

few minutes leater at the movie theater

volkner: can i have two tickets for the movie

woman right away sir

and so they go into the movie

2 hours leater

shara: do you want to go for a walk

volkner: sure

30 minutes leater

shara: wow this view is nice

volkner: the view i see is better then any one can give me

shara: what view are you talking about

and the volkner grabs shara's brest

volkner: what view am i talkng about, these(grabbing shara's brest)

shara: oh god volkner (bright red)

volkner: they even feel good in my hands(squizing then)

shara: more(turning around)

volker: i can show you more at the room

shara: then let's go to the room

few miutes leater at the hotel

shara: (pushing volkner to the wall) do you want to know what part of your body i like the most

volkner: my butt

shara: that's my visble part

volkner: then what part

and then shara grabs his manhood

shara: (backing up)right (rubing down his thigh) right here (gribing his monhood)

volkner: (jumping)(pushing shara to the wall) well i can show it to you, and the rest of me (kiss)

and the volkner starts to kiss shara down her neck, the he takes off her shirt

volkner: why do woman have to where a braw

shara: to help surport the brest(kiss)

and then shara takes off volkner's shirt, then starts to kiss down his neck

volkner: you like what you see

shara: yes (pushing him to the bed)

few secinds leater

volkner: i kinda like this pission

shara: me two

20 minutes leater after all there clothes are off

volkner: your even more beautful without clothes on

shara: i could say the same thing

now with cynitha and flint

cynthia: are you sure that back

flint: yes i heard the door close

cynthia: that might have been the other room

flint: i'm sure , cause i heard his voice

cynthia: i didn't here any thing

now back with shara and volkner

shara: hearder volkner

volkner: alright(doing it)

and with one more thrust they finsh

the next day at the closing cermoney

cynthia: shara

shara: what

cynthia: you got to tell me what happend yesterday

shara: nothing much why

cynthia: did you do it

shara: that's none of your benusses

and then a man tells them to go out on the stage when called

man: alright champions when your reagions are called please head on the stage

all: right

anouncer: and now to meet the champions, kanto please come out

and then a young man goes out

shara: looks like wallace got beat

cynthia: tell me

anouncer: will the champion of jotho come out

and the another young man comes out

cynthia: looks like lance lost

shara: look like

anouncer: and now for the hoenn champion

and then shara stands next to the other two men

man1: welcome to the winners circle

shara: please

anouncer: now for the sinnoh champion

man2: hey cutie

shara: so we got another remo

cynthia: right

few minutes leater

and so they introduce them selves

jack: i thought we needed to keep in touch

shara: that's if we want to

jeff: well i want to

the next day at the hotel

jack: can i get the room number to the hoenn league champion

woman: i'm sorry that there on there way down

few minutes leater shara comes down

jack: shara

shara: hua, jack

volkner: who's this guy

shara: he's just the kanto champion, what do you want jack

jack: don't we uasally keep in touch

shara: that's if we want to

jack: i want to

shara: no thanks i have a boat to catch

and then shara grabs volkner's hand

volkner: what's this for

shara: what i can't hold my lovers hand

volkner: you can(putting hand around wait)

leater that night on the boat

oak: so what are you gonna do now

shara:i'm gonna stay with volkner in sunyshore

oak: ok just keep in touch

A/N that's it for this chapter. the next chaper will take two years after the championship. and then shara makes dishion that my change her fate.


	7. Chapter 7

where we left off they have just finished the championship. now let our story start.

it's been two years since , and shara desides to take the sinnoh leage challage.

shara: volkner can i talk to you

volkner: sure what is it

shara: what would say if i said i wanted to take the league challange

volkner : is somthing you wanted to do

shara: yes but i put it off because i met you

volkner: you did , well i'm not holding you back now

shara: alright i'll leave tomrrow

volkner: one thinng before you go

shara: what

volkner: do you want to break up

shara: hell no , i told you two years ago that i loved you, and i still do

volkner: that's good

and then flint jumps in

flint: hi ya

both: flint

flint: i saw you two just standing there ,and i had to do something

and then flint sees the look on there faces

flint: what's the matter

shara: nothing filnt

flint: ok

the next day shara leaves

shara: rember you can call me any time i'll answer

volkner: alright (kiss)

20 minuties leater shara leaves

it's been two weeks and shara finds her self in jubilife city

shara: i need some new clothes

and so shara walks into a store where she meets dawn

shara: that top you have is really cute

dawn: i think so to

shara: by the way my name is shara what's yours

dawn: it's dawn

shara: that's a nice name

and so dawn invites shara to eat lunch with her ,ash and brock

brock: it's nice to see a lovely face today

shara: (to dawn) is he always like this

dawn: as far as i know he is

45 minutes leater they finsih eating and ash asks shara some questions

ash: so shara where did you come form

shara: i came from sunyshore

dawn: really , do you know the gym leader

shara: yes he's quite a nice man

a couple hours leater shara and gange find the oreburge city gym leader and challange him

shara: roark i challange you to a gym battle

roark: alright

ion: this gym battle between the challanger shara from sunyshore and roark the oreburge city gym leader will begain

roark: go geodude

shara: go ralts

roark: geodude use tackel

shara: ralts you teleport and then use confsion

that goes on fo hours and some time leater shara wins the badge

roark: i precent you with this coal badge

shara: yes i got my first badge

and so shara stays to watch ash's battle but in the end roark ends up winning

shara: better luck next time

ash: i'll get next time

shara: i'm sure you will

dawn: so what are you gonna do now

shara: i'm gonna go to the next city with a gym

brock: it's sweet sorrow that we have to part now

shara: (pulling hand away)it was nice to meet you guys , and who know our paths my cross again one day

dawn: i hpoe so

A/N well that's it for this chapter ,in the next one who will shara meet next.


	8. Chapter 8

where we left off shara just got her first gym badge. and now let our story begain.

and so shara finds her self in flraroma town

shara: wow these flowers smell great

30 minutes leater shara comes up to people taking a man into the wind works

shara: hey leave that man alone

mars: says who

shara: says me

mars: alright golbat come out

shara: come out pikachu and use discharge

a one hit ko

mars : you little

and so shara beats mars and heads to the eterna forest where she meet's a woman cheryl

cheryl: can i travel with you

shara: sure let's go

near the exit shara and charyl get into a heated battle

shara: go pikachu

charyl: go chansey

man2: go sensert go

shara: pikachu use thunderbolt

charyl: chansey use eggbomb

a double one hit ok

man1: go shinx

man2:go zubat

man1: shinx use chargebeam

shara: pikachu take that chargebeam for chansey

charyl: thanks , now chansey use double slap

a couple hits leater they deafet the men and now they are out of the forest

charyl: that for letting me come with you

shara: no problem

few minutes leater in eterna city

shara: nurse joy

joy : how can i help you

shara: can you heal my pokemon

joy: sure

and the shar's poke gear goes off

ring ring

shara: hello

volkner: hello babe

shara: volkner

volkner: can you talk

shara: yes but i can call you on the video phone

volkner: that's better, do that

shara: ok just let me get my pokemon

vlkner: ok see you in a few

double click

few minutes leater

joy here's your pokemon, and the privet phones are through there

shara: thanks

few minutes leater

ring ring

volkner: hello beatful

shara: hello handsom

volkner: your outfit looks nice on

shara: does it make you to take them off

volkner: yes, where are you

shara: i'm in eterna city

volkner: i want to see you and hold you , not to metion to fuck you

shara: (red)i can meet you in hearthom city

volkner: alright i'll get away, to go see you

shara: so if i here that sunyshore has a blackout ,i'll know it was you

volkner: just be in hearthrom in 3 days

shara: well do, love ya

volkner: love you to

bouble click

and then shara takes on the eterna city gym

shara: gardenia i challange you to a gym battle

couple battles leater

gardnia: i precent to you this forest badge

shara: yes i got the forest badge

and then shara runs into a team galatic commander jupiter

shara: i can't let you keep hurting pokemon and people

jupiter:and your gonna stop me

shara: (holding a pokeball) yes

jupiter: well then go zubat

shara: go pikachu, and use thunderbolt

one hit ko

jupiter: so fast, go skuntank

shara: come back pikachu, go ralts, and use a strong confusion

a few minutes leater

shara deafetes jupiter

two days leater shara meets a man on mt. coronet, and he goes on about the history of mt coronet,and then he leaves

shara:(that man was stringe)

leater that day at the hearthome city pkemon center

shara: nurse joy do you have a double room avabile

joy : yes i do

shara: can i have it

joy : here you go

and so shara heads up steairs to her room to call prof oak

ring ring

oak: hello

shara: how's everything

oak: nothing much , but you do need to be aware of a team called team galactic

shara: what are they wearing

and so they decuse team galactic, and oak gives the info to offcer jenny

A/N taht's it for this chapter , in the next chapter shara will perpate in a contest, then n meet up with volkner.


	9. Chapter 9

where we left off shara has told oak about team galactic. and then she desides to take on a contest. And now let our story start

BAM

berry: i should fine you

shara: your the one who ran into me squirt

berry: who you calling squirt

shara: you

berry: have I seen you before

shara: no

barry: what's your name

shara: shara, your sposed to tell me your befor you ask for mine

berry: it's barry , shara hua , sounds fimllar(thinking)

shara: strange kid (leaving)

and so shara desides to enter a contest

fantina: so your planing to enter a contest

shara: yes I plain to, then I plan to take on the gym

fantina: then i'll see you after the contest

shara: hua

fantina: sorry my name is fantina and i'm the gym leader of this city

a couple hours leater shara wins the cute contest

and the volkner calls

ring ring

shara: hello

volkner: hay baby, where are you

shara: (red) i'm in the contest hall

volkner: ok wait there

shara: alright

few mintues leater fantina cmes up to shara

fantina: are you ready

shara:i'm sorry but something came up, can we do it tomorrow

fantina: ok how about 3 pm

shara: great

fantina: i'll see you then

shara: well do

few minutes leater outside, volkner grabes shara

volkner: hay baby why dressed so nice

shara: i just took place in a contest

volkner: did you win

shara: you bet I did

volkner: then what do you want to do

shara: anything you want to do

volkner: then let's go back to the room

shara: (smacking him lightly)not now

volkner: ok then let's eat, cause i'm starved(stomic growling)

shara: ya I can tell

and so they go and eat and then shara wins her gym battle

couple days leater at veilstone

shara: maylene I challange you to a gym battle

maylene: alright this way to the battle ring

man: the battle between maylene the leader and shara the challanger, ladies bring out your pokemon

maylene: go meditite

shara: go gardevor

maylene: meditite use facous punch

shara: gardvor use comfusion

a one hit ko

maylene: go machoke

shara: gardvor use psyhic

another one hit ko

maylene: go lucaro

shara: gardvor use psyhic one more time

another one hit ko

few minutes leater

maylene: i present to you with this cobble badge

and so shara get two more badges and now she find her self in canalave city when she gets a call

ring ring

shara: hello

oak:where are you

shara: i'm in canalave city

oak: did you forget what time of year it is

shara:(looking at poketech)shit it's time for the honnen championships already

oak:yes

a month leater shara comes back on longer the campion of the honnen leauge

and now shara is in sunnyshore when a little boy come up to shara

buck: do you know flint

shara: hua

buck: do you know flint

shara: yes why

buck: can you take me to him

shara: um sure

20 minutes leater

shara: flint a little boy is looking for you

flint: where is he

shara: in the loby

and then flint sees who she's lalking about

flint: what are you doing here

buck:mom(getting mouth covered)

shara: flint you never told me that you had a younger brother

flint: it never came up

shara: what ever

and so shara laves and get's her pokemon

but befor she can get back to the gym a little girl comes up to shara

marley: do you know flint

shara: yes why

marley: can you take me to him

shara: sure

few minutes leater at the gym

shara: hay flint you owe me explation

flint: for what

shara: first a boy is looking for you now a little girl(setping aside)

marley: brothers(walking up to flint anr buck)

shara: brother explain

flint: there my brother and sister

shara: and why are they here

flint: I don't know

a couple days leater shara takes on the snow point gym and the heads back to sunnyshore

where she finds at the front of the gym

ash: come on open up

computer: sorry where no longer takeing challangers , just take a badge(a box opening)

ash:what why

shara:(comming up to them)did I here right volkner isn't takeing any challangers

all: shara

and then flint comes up to them

flint: I see you heard the news shara

shara: and why ain't he taking any challangers

flint: from what I know he say's the gym battles have been t easy

ash: do you know where we can find him

flint: in the lighthouse

few minutes leater at the lighthouse raichus sees flint and jumps into flint's hands

flint: where's volkner raichu

volkner: i'm right here

ash: I want a gym battle

volkner: just take a badge

ash: that's not fair

and then shara comes in

shara:what is this that your not tacking any challangers volkner

volkner: shara ,the battles have been to easy fore me(leaving)

shara: where are you going

volkner: home

flint: we better leave this could get heated

and so ash and the others leave

shara: you know I wanted to challange you after ash

volkner: you did

shara: yes

and so they get volkner to battle ash, and he wins

ash: i got my last badge

shara: congrats ash tomorrow is my turn volkner

the next day shara challange volkner and wins

volkner: I present to you this becaon badge

shara: thanks

flint: ha ha you got beat by your girlfriend

and that one comment flint get's beat to a bloody pulp

shara: your next filnt

it's been two weeks and shara takes on the eleite 4 and wins

cyintha: congarts shara your the new soinnoh league champion

shara: I want to thank you for everything

cyintha: no problem

and then volkner grabs shara from behind

volkner: congrats my champion

shara: volkner

volkner let's go celabrate

shara:ok

THE END

A\N sorry it was long but i'm glad that read my story at all.


End file.
